


Just Us

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Responsibility, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: The pack doesn't want Theo.Liam doesn't want the pack.





	Just Us

"Seriously, Theo's still here?" Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes. "I thought you'd have sent him back to the skinwalkers by now."

Theo rolled his eyes. Good Ol' Stiles.  They'd never be on good terms. At least as long as Stiles had something to say about it. But honestly, Theo wasn't much of a fan of Stiles either.

The pack had converged at the Hospital after the battle with the hunters. Everyone was mostly unharmed save for some bullet holes and bruises. And Scott's eyes had been hurt pretty bad but other than that. Oh. And apparently, Stiles' pinky toe had been shot off.

"He's not disposable," Liam said defensively which got Theo's attention. Liam, an actual person, was defending him, a murderous monster.

"I thought you said you were gonna send him back after he helped us?" Malia asked with venom in her time.

Theo shrank at the thought of going back. He didn't want to but... he knew it's what he deserved.

"I said that if he tried to hurt or kill anyone, then I would send him back," said Liam. "But he didn't. He's my responsibility, guys. Let me worry about where he goes."

Theo felt the atmosphere shift. The pack was tense now. Liam wasn't in agreement with the rest of them and it was going to cost him. Theo had to stop Liam before he made a mistake. "Liam, don't-"

"If he's your responsibility, then where's he been hiding the last few weeks?" asked Scott looking at Theo skeptically. 

Theo sighed looking between Liam and the pack. There was no way he was gonna tell them he was living in his truck. They'd probably just remind him of how he didn't deserve the one thing he actually owned.

"Go ahead, tell them," said Liam. "Tell them while I can still defend you."

Theo dramatically rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Something strange happened and I had to stop by the clinic to take care of it. I was about to call Scott and tell him what happened when a group if hunters ambushed me and kidnapped me."

Liam shifted uncomfortably. "When did that happen?"

"About two weeks after we defeated the Ghost Riders," Theo said. " You remember that guy Schrader from Iechen House?"

"He was a sadist," said Lydia. "Yeah. I remember him."

"Well, somehow me, Jeng and Teirny ended up in his hands," said Theo. "We escaped no thanks to Satomi's betas. They were looking for you so I brought them. I was gonna warn you but by that point, all of you knew more than I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Scott.

"Why would I say anything?!" Theo exclaimed. "You guys have made it pretty clear that every single bad thing that comes my way, I deserve! Besides, there were a lot more important things on my mind at the time like trying not to get killed by hunters... or Malia."

Malia snarled under her breath and looked away from Theo. The pack stood in silence while they contemplated whether or not Theo was even worth taking a chance on which Liam thought was the stupidest thing ever. "I don't care what any of you have to say about but I'm giving Theo a second chance at life.-"

Theo smacked Liam in the arm and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Liam bobbed his head in consideration. "I was just asking myself the same question." Theo watched as Liam's lips turned up into a hint of a smile. Theo knew he'd felt something between them in the elevator. Apparently, Liam had caught that as well, giving Theo a taste of his own medicine. Theo actually smiled in return. He'd never had someone who knew how horrible he really was actually stuck their neck out for him.

Theo sighed shaking his head. He was getting his hopes up. He shouldn't be allowed to have hope. "You can't let me get in the way of your standing with your pack."

"I wouldn't trust him," said Stiles. "Theo says things but then he doesn't really mean them. He's a dick. He's like a snake, Liam. You can't trust him."

"Stiles," Scott warned getting annoyed with his best friend.

"You're not seriously buying this, are you, Scott?" asked Malia. "You know we can't trust him! He needs to go back in the ground."

Theo took a step back from the pack. There was no way he was letting anyone send him back there. He would gladly kill anyone before he was sent there. But it's not like he had a say in how he was supposed to spend his life. He never did. Not once. He'd belonged to the Dread Doctors when he was supposed to be learning autonomy.

Liam's eyes glowed at the scent that was permeating from Theo, terror. His claws stuck out and his fangs grew. He growled deeply stancing himself in front of his entire pack, protecting Theo. "Theo's not going anywhere!"

"Liam," said Scott. "Calm down."

Stiles scoffed. "You know maybe we should send the feral boy down there with him. Apparently, being a psycho is contagious and Theo's infected him."

That set the rest of the pack off. Some of them agreeing, some scoffing, and some yelling at Stiles for being an idiot. It also set off Theo. He'd brought Liam into this and he was going to pay. His eyes lit up and his claws and fangs protruded out from him. He stalked towards Stiles only for Derek to step in front of him. "Theo, Stiles is just being an idiot, OK? And if you hurt him we will all suffer from his whining for days. So please just calm down-"

While Derek had been busy with Theo who was calmly backing down, or rather cowering, Liam had exploded and pounced on Stiles. "Aaaaah!" Stiles squealed.

Liam reeled his arm back to swing at Stiles but before he could hit him, Theo had lunged at him and shoved him down to the ground. "Liam, no!" Theo said in a warning tone.

Liam growled at the older boy who was pinning him down on the cold ground in resistance. But Theo just growled back louder. Liam took in a deep breath and his eyes changed back to their normal color. As they caught their breath, they stood to face the rest of the pack. Theo winced knowing this was all his fault. Why did Liam have to be so persistent? Why couldn't he just hate Theo like everyone else?

Liam bit his lip and shook his head in disappointment with his pack. "You know what? If this pack can't stand the idea of giving Theo a second chance, then I don't want to be in it anymore."

"Liam, don't do that-" Theo start.

"I'm out," said Liam putting his hands up in defiance. "I'm done with all of you."

"Liam-" Scott started but stopped when all he got was a middle finger from Liam as the beta walked away from the pack towards Theo's truck. "Liam, don't go."

Theo stayed where he was feeling nothing but guilt. He really didn't want for this to happen. He actually felt sick. He looked at the pack, the very confused and irritated looking pack. He said it as sincere as he could. "I'm sorry. I didn't want for this to happen."

"What did you want to happen?" asked Malia. "I'm curious."

Theo just rolled his eyes in indignant annoyance. "You know what?" said Theo. "I hope all of you feel good about this later. Cause I know I'm gonna feel good about this." Theo copied Liam's movements and flipped off the pack heading towards his truck to cater to Liam and maybe convince him to go back to his pack. He knew Liam needed his pack though. Just maybe not right now. Right now he needed to blow off steam and maybe something else as well.

Liam made Theo drive him home and took him inside. Theo tried to talk to him about how leaving the pack for him was a mistake but Liam would take none of it. He simply ignored him as he grabbed a snack from the kitchen cupboards and led the boy upstairs. He grabbed a change of clothes. "You need to take a shower?" Liam asked.

Theo sighed. Yes. He absolutely did but that wasn't what the point was right now. He looked into Liam's eyes. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Liam smiled. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Either my pack is gonna get their shit together or they can fall apart without me." Theo sighed as Liam repeated himself. "Now do you need to shower or not?"

"Yeah," admitted Theo hesitantly.

Liam only grinned wider. "Perfect." Liam pushed him into the bathroom where he was bombarded with a sloppy kiss and clumsy hands removing his clothes. Did Liam _really_ know what he was doing?

Theo pulled back. "Not that I don't like this... but are you sure-"

"Shut the hell up," Liam said before smashing their lips back together.

Apparently, Liam did know what he was doing because whatever it was was working on Theo. Really nicely.

Later, Theo was laying in bed with Liam still trying to process what had just happened between them. His brain must've short-circuited because he knew that whatever had just happened was toxic for Liam and he didn't want that for the other boy. "What are trying to do?"

Liam sighed and rolled onto his side to face Theo. "I don't know. I guess I just want the pack to stop threatening to kill you or send you back."

"Why? It's not like you care," Theo scoffed bitterly. Liam didn't say anything and Theo looked over at him. "You don't care about me, do you?" Liam better not care. If Liam cared, then Theo would have to make him uncare. Theo was bad. People weren't allowed to care about him. Right?

"I care," said Liam. "And the pack is just being stupid for some reason. I mean, they forgave Peter. He did some pretty bad things too. And Malia murdered her family. They forgave her and let her into the pack. Derek was kinda evil for a while too from what I understand."

"And you want them to do the same for me?" asked Theo.

"Well, yeah," said Liam.

"What I did was worse then what Peter, Derek, and Malia ever did. At least it is in the pack's eyes because it was personal to them. I hurt them. I manipulated them. I manipulated you, Liam."

"But..." Liam looked at him and slide his arm across Theo's bare chest. "You're different now, aren't you? Tell me you're not different."

Theo swallowed. "You'd be too if you went where I did."

"And for some reason, you care," said Liam. "You care about me."

Theo didn't want to hear that. "I... I don't think I should stay here, Liam," said Theo sadly. "You're gonna lose the pack. They're gonna kick you out for defending me.-"

"Let them," said Liam. "I don't need them if I have you. And you need me. So I don't care about what the pack says because they're not my pack anymore." Liam leaned in and placed a kiss on Theo's lips. "You're my pack."

Theo chuckled. "Liam, I don't think you can do that unless you're an alpha."

"Scott did it," said Liam. "And until I become an alpha or the pack get their shit together, it's just us."

Theo sighed. "I don't feel good about this."

"Theo, just let me take care of you," said Liam. "The pack will come around eventually. I promise. Let them sleep on it. Eventually, they're gonna see the good in you that I do and you're gonna be a part of the pack too."

Theo swallowed. "...what if it doesn't work?"

Liam shrugged and laced his fingers into Theo's. "Then it's just us."


End file.
